Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Ultimate Mayhem Style)
Nelvana and Looney Tunes Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Sadness - Chantotchi (Tamagotchi) *Disgust - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Bob the Swamp Monster (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Gigi (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Mr. Fussy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Attila (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Giggles Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Chantotchi We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Millie Burtonburger Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Wasabi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Ultimate Mayhem Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in The Caring Crystals.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Wasabi-big-hero-6-20.5.jpg|Wasabi as Fear Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana and Looney Tunes Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG